Chronic illness and health disparities are prevalent in the United States. More than 61 million Americans have heart disease, 20 million have diabetes, 50 million have hypertension, and 7.4 million have kidney disease. Those from racial and ethnic minority groups are disproportionately affected by chronic illnesses. For example, there are significant disparities in diabetes in particular where African Americans, Hispanic Americans/Latinos, Native Hawaiians, and American Indians are more likely to have diabetes than non-Hispanic whites and African-Americans are more likely to suffer complications from diabetes than non-Hispanic whites. This project develops and provides resource training to those from medically and socially disenfranchised groups to get what they need for self-management of their health in two phases - a preclinical investigation using focus groups from the targeted communities and an intervention with subjects with chronic illnesses. The specific aims of this project are: 1. To identify themes in communications with health providers that prevent individuals from medically and socially disenfranchised groups from getting what they need to manage their health from their perspective. 2. To develop an avatar-based simulation for resource training to increase self- management skills. 3. To describe the predictive associations among self-management behaviors, self- management skills, and health outcomes. 4. To investigate the impact of eSMART-HD on self-management skills and health outcomes. Electronic Self-Management Resource Training to Reduce Health Disparities (eSMART-HD) is a screen-based simulation using avatars to promote self-efficacy in negotiating care with healthcare providers for those from medically and socially disenfranchised groups. Its goal is improved self-management of chronic illness and a reduction in health disparities.